


Glares

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hermione doesn't find that funny, but did you have to laugh in front of her, it wasn't funny Harry, like you should know better, maybe during HBP, ok maybe it was, post OotP, retreat Harry retreat, why did you laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is less than impressed. Run Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glares

Laughing, in hindsight, wouldn’t have been one of Harry’s best decisions.

He was, of course, learning this just now, as Hermione glared at him in a way that promised pain. And not the mild quick kind either: the pain that is drawn out until you are left begging for mercy, the one that makes Crucio almost look like child’s play.

Chuckling a bit weakly, Harry inched away slightly from his irate best friend.

‘You mean to tell me,’ Hermione’s glare upgraded from level 8 anger (promising pain) to level 9. This one promised both pain and disembowelment. But Harry wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing; he showed no fear in front of the angry witch (apart from inching away).

‘You mean to tell me,’ she repeated herself, ‘that you left the experimental fudge that Fred and George gave you, out, on the common room table, where anyone could take them!’ At the end of her tirade Hermione was hissing furiously.

‘But Hermione!’ Harry protested. ‘I didn’t leave them there; I was sat here the whole time. And anyway, everyone knows not to take the candy with Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes logo on them. How was I supposed to know that Crookshanks would eat them!’

Harry glanced to the grumpy cat, currently held in Hermione’s arms, his fur a radiant green with pink polka dots.

Hermione just glared at him.


End file.
